


One Track Mind

by Serpex



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Defeat, Field, Hope, M/M, Modern AU, Self Confidence, Self-Doubt, Sports, Track and Field, failure - Freeform, track
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Natsu knew the taste of failure and how hard it was to stand back up alone. He intended to make sure Jackal wouldn't let himself fade away.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Jackal
Kudos: 4





	One Track Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to @toki363 on Wattpad
> 
> This wasn't actually a request, but they mentioned the ship, and the gears wouldn't stop turning. It's not much, but I hope y'all enjoy this.
> 
> I do apologize that it's so short, but with the limited time I have, this is all I can really spare for a flash fic since I have so many works I have to finish on top of college work.
> 
> This is a modern high school AU where Jackal and Natsu are both members of track and field. This is post-meet after they go head to head with another school to see who will represent their district in the championship. For the record, I've never run track and field, but my dad did. I don't really know crap. But, this was still fun to write so hopefully, you can forgive my uneducated sport side xD

"You're freezing." Natsu grazed his hand across Jackal's shoulder urging the other to stand up. The other simply stayed on the ground sitting as the rain continued to fall around them. "Just get up, Jackal. The race is over. Everyone's already left. Erza is waiting for us to get back to the dorms. She's got pizza, soda, chips, and all that other good stuff. We can pig out and get you into some dry clothes after a steamy shower or something."

"Just leave me alone, Dragneel. I don't need your pity," Jackal sneered. "I blew it for all of us. If only I was stronger, faster, or even bigger. I could have brought us victory. But, I made us lose the track meet against all those other schools. I cost us the championship qualifiers. Don't fucking tell me that I should come back. I don't deserve any of that." Natsu narrowed his eyes and threw the umbrella aside. He bent down and yanked Jackal to his feet before pushing him into the side of the bleacher walls.

"Give me a break," Natsu shouted. "Is that seriously what has your screws loose? Listen, you did amazing today. So what? We aren't going to the championship. It's okay. What matters is you did the best you could. You're better than when you started on the track team. You trained so that you could get stronger. Stop being so stubborn about one loss."

"Tsk, like you're one to say that," Jackal screamed back. "You're the star of the track team. You've never lost a race since you started. Even if you think that you're being all humble by rejecting the role of captain and handing it to Erza is enough to merit your actions, it means nothing. You win everything so easily. I bust my ass trying to keep up with you, and what do I get? Crushing defeat." Jackal was suddenly interrupted as Natsu's fist collided with his cheek. A cry of pain left his throat. Jackal jerked his head and glared at the other only to recoil. Natsu's eyes burned with a rage that was unlike any other, like a demon under his wet locks dripping down his face.

"You think it's easy? Do you think I became this good just because? Listen closely," he said. "I got good by training day and night, dedicating my time and effort to the sport. I live for this, and I don't stop. Life isn't a straight road, Jackal. It's full of twists and turns, rocks, potholes, and a damn bumpy trail that people will abuse you as you travel. They'll try to make you turn around, give up, and throw your passions away. Answer me this, Jackal. Do you want to quit track forever?" Jackal flinched at the question and immediately shook his head.

"Of course not!" Natsu stared for a moment before relaxing his shoulders, his smile coming back.

"Then, get up. It's time you take another step forward and lead to many more. I'll be with you every step of the way." He reached out his hand and pulled Jackal into a hug. Jackal froze for a moment as the words sunk in. But, slowly, he let his hands rise and wrap around the salmon haired boy. Even under the rain, he couldn't hide the tears that were beginning to fall.

"It's so hard," he cried. Natsu hummed and pulled the umbrella back over them.

"I know," he said. "But, you are stronger than you realize. Don't let this be the thing that keeps you from the future." Jackal let out an exasperated hiccup and cradled himself into Natsu's neck. In a hushed whisper barely audible over the pattering rain, Jackal let the words sitting in his heart go.

"Thank you." Natsu laughed and pulled away. He raised a brow as Jackal wiped his face.

"You're very welcome," he said. "How polite of you, monsieur Jackal." Jackal snorted and gave a snarky growl.

"Shut the hell up, Dragneel," he bored, yet he couldn't keep the smile from cracking his grim facade. "Let's get back to the dorms already. I'm hungry." Ignoring the shelter, Jackal ran off towards the buildings. Natsu laughed as he followed relieved Jackal was back to his normal self. He remembered being in the same place before, and back then, his brother Zeref picked him out of his rut. He knew Jackal would have been out here, and he knew Jackal wouldn't pick himself up on his own. If it meant keeping him from drowning in his own failures, Natsu would gladly drag Jackal back again. He had done it here, and he was prepared to catch Jackal whenever he fell from now on.


End file.
